A Tie That Binds
by CrazyMaryT
Summary: A little naughtiness for Boyd and Grace as we find out why he stopped wearing his tie between S3 and S4. No real spoilers.


This is my take as to why Boyd quit wearing his tie.

I own nothing, just having some fun.

A Tie That Binds

_A well tied tie is the first serious step in life. – Oscar Wilde_

_A stately neck is manhood's manliest part. - Oliver Wendal Holmes_

Peter Boyd was doing his best to get drunk. Normally on this day he would go light a candle and say a prayer that his son was safe but this year he'd decided to indulge in a little self pity. This was the thirteenth year that he was celebrating Joe's birthday without the boy. If Boyd wanted to get drunk he damn well would.

He looked across at his companion for the evening, Grace Foley. She was also slightly inebriated. Though the more he watched her he'd swear she was more pissed then he was. Her cheeks a rosy red she was constantly grabbing his arm to lean over and whisper in his ear. Not realizing she was no longer lowering her voice. Yes, he'd say she was beyond pissed.

He hadn't meant to bring anyone with him. He was certain the rule of pity parties was to have them alone. Although the saying "misery loves company" wasn't a cliché for nothing. They'd been the only ones left at work, Boyd in the main room, Grace in her office. She had the door open and was having a very heated discussion with her youngest daughter, Tera. He wasn't entirely sure what the girl had done. Only hearing Grace's side of the conversation, words like protection, catch something, promiscuity. He understood that kind of frustration all too well. After a few minutes she slammed the phone down. He watched her wipe a few tears from her eyes then smile at him as she caught him staring.

At the time, even though he was hurting about Joe, he wanted to ask how he could help. Grace never would discuss her children and their lives with him. He guessed she did that out of respect for his feelings about his own child. He got a warm feeling from the idea while at the same time he felt sad she wouldn't open up to him.

He walked to her office watching her gather her things for the evening. Before he realized what he was doing he'd ask her if she would like to join him for a drink.

"Are you certain?" she'd asked. He should have known Grace would know what today's date was. Sometimes the way she knew him was frightening.

"You know what they say about drinking alone." he'd said, laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well my youngest is certainly living up to her name. Terror." She told him with a half hearted laugh. "I could use a drink. Several if truth be told."

At the pub Boyd ordered himself some fish and chips. Grace then proceeded to help herself to most of his dinner. Although Boyd was still hungry he didn't mind. While she was eating off his plate Grace had moved closer. She was practically sitting in his lap. The hunger was well worth it.

"Boyd?" She said. "Boyd are you listening?"

He ordered another pint before answering her. "No. No work. That's the ground rules. No work."

She leaned over taking his drink. "Then what should we talk about?"

He grabbed her hand. "Why don't you tell me about 'Terror'."

"Are you . . ."

"Grace I'm here."

She squeezed his hand then took another drink from his glass. As she began talking he absently wiped a bit of foam from the corner of her lip. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. He sat quietly as she shared her fears for Tera. The girl was in her second year at Uni and seemed to concentrating more on partying than studying. He heard the pain in her voice when she used the word "easy" in relation to the girl. Grace was livid with Ray, Tera's father, for not doing anything. If anything he seemed to encourage her wild behaviour. He already didn't like this "Ray" as he watched her face reddened. He hated that anyone could have such a negative effect on his Grace. Boyd changed the subject, asking her about her car.

The sat for awhile longer, holding hands, discussing the finer points of auto mechanics. She was more relaxed now and he was happy about that. He always thought Grace had a beautiful smile and that's how he wanted to see her when they were outside of work. The waitress took away his empty plate and he asked her to bring the check.

"I've got to go the ladies." Grace told him.

As she stood he immediately missed the contact. The entire time they had talked he'd been holding her hand. She'd been rubbing his knuckles and even without the beer it had an intoxicating effect on him.

They were silent as she came back and he helped her put on her coat. Boyd knew where he wanted them to go next but was unsure of how to approach the subject. She led the way out of the pub, he following with his hand at the small of her back. He was curious what the other patrons saw as they left. Did they immediately think Grace and he was a couple? That they belonged to one another?

As they stepped outside she took his hand this time. He wanted to say something anything but he wasn't sure what to say. Things had changed over the course of the past few hours. There had always been a "thing" between them but neither acknowledged it. He couldn't say what exactly stopped him from moving forward. The most likely reason was they worked together and how would things affect the team if they were a couple. Boyd wasn't stupid and he knew that any type of intimate relationship between him and Grace would be difficult. The way he was feeling tonight that particular challenge was looking very inviting.

He felt he was sober enough to drive them so Boyd let go of Grace's hand to unlock the passenger door for her. She grabbed his arms. Turning him around she pushed him against the car door. Grace leaned her body into his. So close he could smell the dinner and beer on her breath. He wasn't sure where this was heading. Even with all she'd had to drink and how upset she'd been over her daughter he knew she was still in control. Grace was always about control.

"Peter." She whispered. He felt her breath ruffle his whiskers.

"Yes."

Laughing she began undoing his tie, "Nothing really. I just wanted to see what it sounded like."

"Grace?" he asked stilling her hands with his own.

She moved her lips to his. His arms automatically went around her. Closing his eyes he ran his tongue along her lips. One of them moaned, Boyd couldn't tell who. He was enjoying himself until Grace broke the kiss. It was much too short for his liking.

"I wanted to see what that was like also." She told him as she pulled back a little, waiting for him to open his eyes. His hands fell to his sides as she went back to undoing the knot in his tie. "You know now that you have that beard you should really lose this tie. It's a much sexier look."

"Really?" he said smiling at her.

"Yes really."

With the tie hanging undone she undid the top buttons of his shirt placing her hand on his neck, just inside the collar. Her hand was cool against his skin. He needed that at them moment as he felt a fire beginning in the pit of his stomach as she was continually rubbing her thigh against his. Tonight there could be no turning back for either of them.

"Yes much sexier." She said again and her lips were on his once more. Stars went off behind his eye lids as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Her arms went inside of his jacket as he cursed the damn coat he'd helped her to put on just moments before.

He moved his hands down to her ass pulling her hard against him. She had pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and was running her hands up and down his back. It wasn't fair. He wanted to know the feel of her skin. _Damn that coat!_

"Hey Grandpa why don't you and Grandma get a room?" he heard minutes later or maybe hours later. He'd lost track of time.

He listened as Grace yelled something very unladylike to the group of teenagers that had been gawking at them. Boyd unlocked the door for her. Closing the door after her he hurried over to the driver's door. Inside the car she leaned over and unlocked the door. He noticed she'd unbuttoned her coat and he was now able to see down the front of her blouse. He was learning many things about Grace Foley tonight. The main thing being she loved to play dirty.

His door was barely closed as he made a grab for her. He kissed her hard, passionately. Letting her know exactly what he was wanting from her. Grace took his hand placing it on her breast. Yes she knew what he wanted.

He ran his hands up the back of her shirt reveling in the feel of her smooth skin. He pulled back to look at her. Her lips had become puffy and he was certain were red from whiskers burns. Not that he heard any complaints from Grace. Even though it was somewhat dark he could see the desire, the want in her eyes. It was a mirror of his own feelings.

He made to kiss her again when there was a tapping on the window. It was leader of their audience from earlier.

"Come here and see this. Granny's got it going on." He said his breath misting up the window.

Reluctantly Boyd pulled back. Grace just laughed giving the boy a two finger salute as he drove away. She told him to go to her house. He knew it was closer so he was happy to oblige.

Again there was silence. Boyd wasn't used to silence with Grace but he didn't know what to say to his best friend. 'I've wanted to make love to you for some time' didn't seem appropriate or perhaps it was. From the first moment he'd met Grace Foley there'd been an attraction. It was no wonder. He found her beautiful, intelligent, witty all things he loved in a woman. She also had a way of getting under his skin. She understood him better than anyone else ever had and that terrified and excited him at the same time.

He lost his train of thought as she moved her hand to his knee. Slowly she moved her hand closer to the growing bulge in his trousers. He would never forget the wicked smile she had as he stilled her hand.

"Do you want us to end up smashed all over the road?"

"But Grandpa I've got it going on."

He didn't look at her as he signaled and pulled the car over to the side. She was laughing as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her as close to him as the confines of the car would allow. The kiss was rough, violent. He couldn't remember the last time he was this aroused by a woman. Taking her free hand he placed it on the front of his trousers.

"Grandpa didn't need a pill for this. Now stop so I can get us to your house in one piece."

Minutes later they pulled up outside of Grace's house. He still remembered the first time he'd ever been here. The house surrounded by police, Grace inside hurt. Maybe after tonight he would be able to put the memory away for good.

She was out of the car before he had the key out of the ignition. He did his best to not run for the door. He followed her inside. She threw her keys on the hall table. Grabbing his hand she began up the stairs. She was wasting no time.

As they stepped into her room Grace threw her coat to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and beckoned for Boyd to join her on the bed. He removed his shoes and jacket. He watched as she pulled her stockings down throwing them on the clothing pile on the floor. His belt joined the pile as he lay down beside her. Holding on to both ends of his tie she rolled them over so he was lying underneath her. She started kissing on his neck as he worked frantically at removing her blouse and bra. The tie was pulled free and thrown wildly as he moved upwards to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. He suckled like a newborn rolling her under him.

"Peter." She called out breathlessly as he moved his leg in between hers. Boyd loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. Later he would have to talk to her about that. It wouldn't be good for her to call him Peter at work for he'd come unglued every time she said his name.

She nipped at his neck once more pushing his shirt down his shoulders. At the moment Boyd gave a special thank you to whatever deity had made her decide on a skirt for that day. He moved his hand slowly up her leg, under the hem of the skirt. It was smooth and as he got closer he'd swear to feeling heat radiating from every inch of her body. He ran his hand on the outside of her underwear causing her to breath to catch.

Her panties were already damp. He couldn't stop his devilish smile. He loved knowing he had that effect on her. She pushed herself against his hand giving him all the encouragement he needed. Running his fingers under the waistband he got his first feeling of paradise as they parted her folds. He felt her smile wide against his cheek as he began rubbing. She was beginning to lose herself as was he. Boyd wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, to feel her warmth envelope him. Grace moved her right hand, placing it on her skirt above his hand. He was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

He pushed his middle finger inside her centre. He went as deep as he could while she bucked against him. By now she'd moved both her hands above his hand, helping to set the pace. As he started moving in and out Grace began moving her body with him. If he'd been a young man he'd never have been able to wait, thinking of how he would feel being inside of her. At least age brought experience and patience.

He leaned over whispering all the things he was going to do. Several very naughty things that he never for once thought he'd ever say to a woman especially to Grace Foley. She responded with an "Oh yes" and "Peter please."

Arching her hips she rolled them on to their sides. She was so close he could sense it. Her eyes were closed, face flushed, panting. He'd never seen anything so sexy. She tightened around his finger exclaiming "Oh God" as she inhaled deeply against his chest. Once again stars clouded his vision and he pulled his finger out taking her knickers with him.

"Let's get naked and I'll show exactly what I can do." He said rubbing his erection against the wet spot on her skirt. She didn't move. "Grace? Grace?"

He pushed her back gently. She had passed straight out. She would blame it on the drink but he didn't think it was likely. After all he was Peter Boyd. _I knew I was _that_ good. _

Licking his middle finger Boyd had known Grace would taste wonderful. He was upset that he wouldn't get to feel her wrapped around him but he drew the line at taking advantage of an unconscious woman. There would be another time. Even without the ache in his trousers he was certain there would be another chance. Standing he placed the duvet over her. Pulling it up to her neck she began to snore softly. Boyd walked around the room picking up their discarded clothes. He arranged Grace's on the chest at the foot of her bed. He turned to look at her as she sighed his name softly. Again there was a twitch between his legs and he knew he'd have to search out her bathroom to take care of his problem before he left. Picking up his shoes he noticed his tie in the corner and decided to leave that piece of clothing as he wouldn't be wearing one of them again.


End file.
